my love for you
by vinka anjani
Summary: Hibari x Reader Ide yang muncul tiba-tiba pas nganggur dikelas nunggu jam istirahat kuhohoho (mohon maaf deh,Hibari aku bikin Herbivore disini *di tonfa Hibari*) Anw,KHR bukan punya saya,tetapi milik akira-chan Review please :3


Nama ku [ Nama ],aku tinggal di sekolah sihir yang bernama adalah sekolah sihir yang paling bagus di daerah Namimori.

Sekolah ini mempunyai 3 tingkatan,yaitu tingkatan dasar,menengah dan berada di tingkat ku di **Sorella** berjalan dengan mulus dan baik,tetapi...tidak lama kemudian aku membuat suatu masalah yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku,walau akhirnya aku bahagia karena aku menemukan pendamping dalam hidupku.

* * *

**Flash back...**

saat itu aku sedang istirahat,seperti biasa aku memberi makan**_ Gnome_** di taman sekolah._**Gnome**_ adalah binatan sejenis kelinci tetapi lebih kecil dan tentu saja ingin memberikan makanan ke **Gnome,**aku melihat seorang senior yang mengganggu **Gnome-Gnome** tersebut,karena aku tidak tahan atas perilakunya,aku pun mendatangi mereka...

"T-Tolong hentika itu!apa senpai tidak kasihan?!"

Aku membentak senior itu,senior itu pun menghadap ke arah ku,dan itu membuatku bergidik

"Apa-apaan kau?!jangan sombong mentang-mentang dikelas menengah!tunjukkan sopan santun mu ke senior mu!"

Senior itu bersiap untuk memukulku,aku pun hanya pasrah aku menutup mata ku dan menunggu rasa sakit yang datang karena senior rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang,aku pun membuka mataku perlahan lalu terkejut.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam datang dan menonjok salah satu pipi senior itu.

"H-Hibari!apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku datang untuk memberi makan** Gnome** ini dan aku melihatmu sedang menjahili **Gnome-Gnome** itu"

"awas kau ya!"

Senior itu pun pergi dan kini sisa tinggal kami berdua.

"Terima kasih Hibari-senpai"

"hnn"

Aku pun melihat ke tangannya,tangannya berdarah dan sontak saja aku langsung mengambil perekat luka di kantong celana ku dan memberikannya ke Hibari-senpai...

"Ini...tangan senpai berdarah"

"kau tidak takut denganku?"

"Takut sih,tuh tanganku gemetaran"

Aku pun menunjukkan tangan ku yang gemetaran dan Hibari-senpai menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Aku takut sih,tapi menurutku Hibari-senpai baik yang menakutkan hanya mata Hibari-senpai saja"

Hibari-senpai pun terkejut lalu tertawa kecil

"Kamu menarik"

Kami pun berbicara dengan ceria beberapa saat,kemudian 15 menit kemudian Hibari-senpai di panggil untuk mendatangi salah satu guru kami yaitu Lal Mirch...Hibari-senpai pun datang ke ruangan Lal berdua memakan waktu yang cukup lama sampai Lal mirch-sensei keluar dengan tampang yang marah,Hibari-senpai keluar juga dan aku bisa melihat pipi nya merah,saat itu aku tidak bisa berkata apapun...

Aku memang tau,Hibari-senpai adalah orang yang jahat dimata orang lain mungkin karena matanya yang tajam itu membuat orang marah dan kesal terhadapnya tetapi,bagiku Hibari-senpai tidak jahat,justru kebalikannya aku melihat dia itu baik...

Lama-kelamaan pun aku mencintai Hibari-senpai secara diam-diam

* * *

Keesokannya...

Hari ini aku melihat papan pengumuman,disana terpampang bahwa besok diadakan acara niatku untuk mengajak Hibari-senpai untuk berdansa...aku pun berjalan untuk mecari Hibari-senpai,tetapi saat itu aku melihat seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dan sexy (awww!)sedang berjalan dan sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu...

Aku berpikir dalam hati...

Wajahnya cantik...

Rambutnya halus dan cantik...

Tubuhnya bagus,kurus tetapi cantik sekali...

Dadanya pun menonjol tetapi tidak terlalu besar,tetapi cukup untuk membuat para laki-laki menyukainya...

Aku pun langsung membuang pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh dan aku segera mencari Hibari-senpai...Tak lama kemudian aku pun menemukannya...Dia sedang memakan makanan siangnya...

"Hibari-senpai,aku menemukanmu!"

"Ada apa?"

"ah...a-ano...a-apa kau mau ber-"

Kata-kataku terpotong karena seorang wanita yang ku temui menghampirinya...

"Hiba-chan!haiiii! lama tak bertemu!"

"Maria..."

"Hei hei,aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!mau berdansa bersama besok?"

Hatiku pun seperti ditusuk-tusuk,padahal aku ingin sekali berdansa dengan Hibari-senpai,aku pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga membiarkan mereka berdua lari dan terus berlari sampai tenagaku habis,aku pun mulai menangis...

Bodohnya aku...

Laki-laki seperti Hibari-senpai pasti mempunyai pasangan...

Aku memang tidak cocok untuknya...

Aku pun menangis,sampai aku menyadari Hibari-senpai memegang pundakku dan melihatku dalam keadaan menangis...

"[Nama],kenapa kamu?"

"Ah,tidak,aku tidak apa-apa,kenapa Hibari-senpai meninggali pacar senpai? dia pasti kesepian"

Aku pun berusaha untuk tersenyum sealami mungkin.

"Pacar?apa kau pikir aku gay?"

"Eh?"

"Dia itu laki-laki yang sudah operasi"

Aku pun kaget lalu timbul keberanianku untuk mengajak Hibari-senpai berdansa bersama.

"H-Hibari-senpai!Maukah senpai berdansa bersama?!"

"Tentu saja..."

Hibari-senpai pun langsung memelukku...

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajak mu...Aku mencintai mu [Nama]"

Aku pun kaget dan langsung tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukannya...

"Aku juga Hibari-senpai"

** END**

* * *

Ngiahahahahahahahahahah!Ritual UAS complete! Rencana sih ini Fict mau ku update hari berhubung Selasa & Rabu diadakan perkemahan aku kebut aja...

Ada yang mw request [chara favorite] x reader?

Monggo di review :3

Review yah yah yah yah kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu...


End file.
